Captain Commando vs Captain Falcon 2 SEASON FINALE! (Beat 'em up vs Nintendo)
Captain Falcon vs Captain Commando 2 One Minute Melee! Season 1 Episode 24 SEASON FINALE!!!!!!!!!!!! (Nintendo vs Beat ‘em up) Intro Captain Falcon vs Captain Commando 2 is the upcoming 24th episode of Season 1 and is also the Season Finale of Season 1! There will be a break in between season 1 and 2 of my one minute melee’s, but not a long one like Death Battle does every season. Pre Fight''' “Long time no see.” said Captain Falcon. “I thought I heard you were dead. Guess that was luck for me so I can kill you!” said Captain Commando. “I did die, but I regenerated. This is my last life. And that is your last life.” said Falcon. “What? I never died!” said Commando. “You did though. I killed you on our last fight.” said Falcon. “OHH!” said Commando. “Well either way, I’m gonna kill you.” said Falcon. “We will see about that.” said Commando.' FINAL ROUND!!!!!!!!!!' ENGAGE!!!!!!!! Fight!!!' Commando punched Falcon into the air, and then kicked him into a tree. Falcon quickly punched Commando, and made a Falcon Punch but Commando dodged it and kicked Falcon to the ground. “Is that all you got?” said Commando. “No.” said Falcon. Falcon kicked Commando into the air, and threw a bomb at Commando. 'Commando kicked the bomb back to Falcon, and the bomb blew up and Falcon flew backwards. “Weak.” said Commando. Commando quickly punched Falcon into the air, and grabbed a sword to slice Falcon in half. Commando swung the sword, but Falcon kicked the sword out of his hands and punched Commando to the ground. Commando got up and kicked Falcon into the air, and punched Falcon into The Great Wall Of China. 'Falcon kicked Commando into the wall, and punched Falcon in the face. Falcon then lifted Commando into the air and started punching Commando in the face. Commando quickly kneed Falcon in the stomach, and grabbed Falcon by the shirt and slammed him to the ground. Falcon kicked Commando into the air and punched Commando into a house in China. 'Falcon grabbed some plates and started chucking them at Commando, but Commando dodged the plates and started chucking Forks at Commando. Falcon dodged all the Forks and punched Commando in the face. Commando grabbed Falcon by the face and kneed him in the face. Falcon got free of Commando’s grasp and kicked him in the face. 'Commando got up and punched Falcon in the face. Falcon crash landed into a biker and Falcon had an idea. Falcon grabbed the bike and chucked it at Commando, and jumped on the roofs of the houses. Commando got slammed by the bike and wondered where Falcon was. 'Commando looked around and saw Falcon on the roofs. Commando ran at Falcon and punched him in the face, and grabbed him by the face. Falcon quickly kneed Commando in the face, and then created a Falcon Punch. As soon as Commando looked up, Falcon made a Falcon Punch and punched Commando so hard in the head, Commando’s face blew off of his body. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!! “That’s the last I see of you, short stuff.” said Falcon as he walked away. Conclusion' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS…' CAPTAIN FALCON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Return' Hey guys! Thank you so much for your support over this season, it has been fun making these one minute melee’s, and I can’t wait to start Season 2 which will not be long and not be short! As a token of my appreciation I will give you a glimpse of who will be fighting in the season start of Season 2 One Minute Melee. 'Are you ready for this?!' GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!!!!!!'''' Black Panther vs Boba Fett!! That is the beginning of Season 2, Black Panther vs Boba Fett! The season 2 won’t be as long as season 1 though, but still :D. Until next time, see you guys later! Bye!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Season Finale